


Needed

by ITSJUSTICE



Series: The Potter-Prince Family [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Severus Snape, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: Harry, Sebastain, Henry, and Teddy seem to be pulling away from Severus.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: The Potter-Prince Family [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529579
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	Needed

Severus began noticing that his family didn't really need him any more a couple days after they had adopted the twins. Even though the twins seemed to like him they mostly avoided him whenever he wasn't with Teddy. Which wasn't often as Teddy only came to him when it was bed time. Harry always had something to do or was with the boys whenever Severus needed to talk to him or just wanted to be with him. The only one who wanted to be with him was Genie and since it was decided that the break would be continued through December, Severus had nothing to distract him from his emotions. Their boys were constantly wanting to go to the Burrow so Harry would go with them but they never asked Severus if he wanted to go. Harry had even stopped holding Severus in bed at night. They only time Severus could sleep now was if he held the puppy and even then it would only be for a couple of hours. Dark circles started showing under his eyes but no one seemed to notice as he slipped further and further into depression. Severus knew he couldn't harm himself because it would devastate his family even if they didn't need him anymore so he allowed the days to pass him by. His hair grew past his shoulders and the only time he got out of bed now was to take a shower or use the bathroom. He lost a lot of weight due to the fact that he had stopped eating and he would cry himself to sleep at night.

"Baby can you come in here, Teddy managed to hurt himself and he is refusing to be healed unless you do it." Severus heard as he came out of the shower. So he quickly got dressed and cast a glamour over his face and pulled his hair up into a high ponytail before grabbing his emergency potions kit. As he walked into the living room he came to a complete stop at the sight of the decorations around the room along with his favorite food on the table and his family staring at him with pride in their eyes at their work. 

"Harry what is this about?", Severus asked in a shaky voice that his husband immediately recognized. Harry quickly walked over and pulled Severus into his arms as the man all but collapsed into his arms. Knowing he should have planned his little appreciation gift better as he knew about his husband's insecurities but had sort of forgotten about it in his attempt to keep the children from accidently ruining the surprise. He could feel the glamour and just how thin his lover had become and knew that he had caused a relapse in his husband's confidence level and he vowed to never do something like this again without spending time with his husband as well. 

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry. I got so caught up in trying to surprise you with this idea the kids had that I failed to recognize that I have hurt you." Harry whispered into Severus' ear as he pulled him tighter and then he felt the children hug Severus as well. So he decided to wrap his magic around his entire family and they all landed on the bed with Severus still in his arms and their children somehow managing to surround him. The puppy barked causing Severus to let out a soft giggle as he waved one of his trapped hand to bring the puppy into their impromptu dog pile.

We love you mommy and we are so happy that you love us too." The children said in perfect unison as they had practiced it before each gave Severus a wet kiss.

"I love you Severus and was wondering if we could renew our vows" Harry asked a now smiling Severus. " I love you all so much. Yes Harry" Severus said before leaning over to kiss Harry.

"Eww gross" came the disgruntled voices of their children as they tried to get away causing Severus to laugh as he pulled them closer and placed a loving kiss on top of each of their heads.


End file.
